Tribulations of Emmett
by justa-mom
Summary: Emmett Cullen is a Carpathian, a different breed of vampire. After researching a "Vampire Club" he begins to slip into the dark side of drinking human blood. What turmoil will it cause? Can his brothers save him or is it too late? Strong sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: First and foremost, I do not own any of these characters or the Carpathian ideas, these were borrowed from Stephenie Meyer and Christine Feehan. _**

**_This is my second story for fanfic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. _**

It's amazing what you can learn by being part of the shadows of a city. I had been here only a few weeks and knew all the hot spots and all the big names.

One spot in particular drew my attention; an underground club in the seedy district.

It was deemed for *Children of the Night*. From what I had heard it was ran and frequented by vampires. Yet when I ran my scans, I read no vampires at all, only humans.

I had to check it out for myself.

I stood in line watching the humans. This breed fascinated me. The majority here were dressed all in black, eyes darkened with some sort of makeup, and faces whitened as well. It was like kids at Halloween.

I didn't have to worry about real vampires in this line. I decided to go inside to double check the owners.

As I reached the entrance window an attractive young lady told me since I had not been here before I had to pass the initiation. She stepped out of her box and asked me to wait one moment.

Hmm, okay just what do I have to do I wondered. She came back with a tray and a wine goblet that appeared to have blood in it. Then told me I had to be able to drink this blood to enter.

I assumed it was from a cow or such and as we fed on animal blood it was no problem to me.

Lifting the glass in a salute, I brought it to my lips and took a drink.

HUMAN!!

I choked and coughed; embarrassingly drawing attention to myself as I did so.

I had no choice now; I had to find out what the fuck was going on here.

I drank the glass full and handed it back with my regards to the supplier.

I entered the club to the sounds of loud music, my eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. Mostly black strobe lights pulsing along the room making the dancers look surreal.

Booths and tables along the walls, a large bar and scantily dressed women everywhere. My kind of place, except for one thing…

Where did the human blood come from and why?

I worked my way over to the bar and leaned in to ask the bartender what the house specialty was.

He laughed and pointed to a window behind the bar. There were several beautiful girls sitting there in chairs with IVs running from their arms.

FUCK ME!

These girls were voluntarily giving blood to be drunk here!

This had to be the weirdest thing I had come across in my 119 years.

I ordered a glass and walked around pretending like I was sipping on it so no one would think me different.

After observing for a bit, I concluded that the booth in the very back of the room held the owners or managers of said club.

I worked my way back there "Hello gentlemen, my name is Emmett Cullen. I wanted to come by and congratulate you on your establishment here. Truly an amazing concept. Perhaps my main office would like to consider investing in such a place."

Their eyes widened in typical money hungry fashion, and I was immediately invited to join them.

Acting as a potential investor, I milked them for answers concerning the why's and how's.

It seems that all the "volunteer donors" had to have a clean bill of health and all IVs were performed by licensed phlebotomists, always behind the glass in a lab type environment and they were limited on how often they could donate.

They also informed me that so far they had a never ending waiting list of suppliers, wanting to be able to say they had donated.

So far that part sounded on the up and up but I still hadn't found out why these people were professing themselves vampires.

I watched them drinking glass after glass of blood and laughing and carrying on as if it was the best champagne they had ever had.

A few times during our conversation, beautiful girls would come over and ask one of us to dance.

A particularly beautiful group of girls came to me and tugged on my hands begging me to join them. How could I deny them?

I picked up my goblet and drained it down my throat then followed them to the dance floor.

I wove in and out of the gorgeous bodies, rubbing and swaying along with the rhythm of the music.

My thoughts were straying as if I were in a dreamlike state. I shook my head a little to clear out the cobwebs.

As we danced, one girl handed me a tankard. I assumed since it was in a different vessel, it would be a different liquid, wrong.

Taking a sip to be cordial I handed it back to her. She tipped it up to her lips and pulled me to her for a kiss.

As I took her lips she opened her mouth to feed me the blood within. I took it willingly and found myself drinking more and more from her tankard. Each time I lowered it, she would bring it back to me smiling.

I was barely aware of where I was. I felt so strange. My mind was spinning; my body was in a state of elation.

I was dancing and laughing like I was watching myself from above. I was not thinking straight and I didn't care.

By the end of the night I had drank three or four large tankards full. I remember her taking my hand and leading me to the door.

I fell into a cab and she gave him directions. I tossed some bills from my wallet at him as we arrived and he thanked me profusely.

Her arms around my waist to stabilize me I managed to make it to her room.

I fell back on her bed and she came to me kicking her heels off as she moved.

I felt her remove my shoes and tug at my belt. I lifted my waist to help her slide my pants down. She unbuttoned my shirt and left it wide open.

I felt the pause of her hands and looked up to see her pull her dress over her head and let it fall, leaving only her thong.

I took a deep breath, smelling her heightened excitement. That was all I could bear. I grabbed her and pulled her to me for a deep kiss. I could taste the blood in her mouth and I groaned.

Jerking her thong off her body and pulling her down to my hard shaft. I placed her above me and slid her hips down slowly until she took me in all the way.

Her head rolled back and she cried out as I bottomed out in her. I slid my hands up to caress those perfect breasts and rolled her nipples as she whimpered and rolled her hips forward and back.

I laid there playing with her body and caressing her as she rode us both to fruition. When I heard her voice cry out my name I gripped her hips tight and shoved myself into her as deep as I could and released myself.

I could feel the tightness of her body squeezing me as it accepted my seed and milked me for more.

The surrealism of the whole thing was amazing. It was nowhere near my first sex with a human but it had to be the best to date.

We lay in bed cuddling and drifting off to sleep, I had the feeling that I knew how a human would feel coming off a high. My body was beginning to regulate again.

It was as if she knew my thoughts, she rolled onto her back and tugged my arm. "Emmet, your turn on top now." She smiled so sexily.

I grinned and moved my lips to claim hers in a tender kiss. She returned it with such energy and passion I was between her legs in an instant.

I moved my hand down, her wetness and moans confirmed she was ready for me again.

Kissing her to muffle her scream I impaled her quickly and deeply with my hardness. She arched her body to mine with such eagerness. God she felt so good wrapped around me.

We moved into a rhythm of desperate lovers. I wanted to feel her tense and explode on me. I wanted to carry her to such heights that she would pass out from the ecstasy.

I pushed in faster and faster and she met me in every single plunge, she begged for more and more and had me in such a frazzled state that suddenly she tilted her head and began moaning, "Please Emmett, bite me, drink from me. Oh God baby pleaseeeeeee!!!"

Without even a second thought as to right or wrong I jerked her hair and plunged my mouth on her neck to drink.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDD" The second her blood began to flow into my lips her body exploded in the most intense orgasm I had ever witnessed.

My body in return began to convulse into her with wave after wave of my fluids. I felt it pulsating into her as her body accepted every single drop.

I was barely able to stop myself after just a little over a pint. I licked her neck closed quickly before I changed my mind.

I pulled out of her and kissed her lips allowing her to taste her own blood from me. She smiled weakly and drifted off to sleep.

I rested until I felt in control again. Then I eased out of her bed and dressed laying the rose from my lapel on the empty pillow before I left.

I ran home using the night air to clear my mind a bit.

I sat before my computer to do some research.

As Carpathians, we were the Guardians of humans. We specifically helped them and protected them. Our nutrition was obtained by drinking the blood of animals, making us vegetarians of the Vampire world.

We knew the ones who had strayed, they had moved into the dark of the world. They had joined other groups that preyed on humans instead of protecting them.

As I read the pages of history, it made complete sense to me now. They all stated that the blood did things to them; they compared it to a stout drug in the blood of a human. Like heroin or cocaine, it called to them and made them crave for more.

I knew exactly how they felt. Just remembering the night I was hard as a rock.

I made my way to the shower and adjusted the water. Stepping inside, feeling the water as it slid down my body. I grabbed the conditioner and filled my palm, using it as lubricant I began to slide my hand over my hardness.

My eyes were closed, my mind wandering, one hand braced on the wall of the shower to steady myself. The other hand slipping up and down my hardness. In my mind her body was slipping over me, sliding off me, drinking me in to the velvet richness of her heat.

I remembered her sweet blood tasting kisses, her long brown hair falling across my chest as she leaned forward. I tightened my grip and rubbed along my tip as I got closer and closer. I could feel my body on the edge of the precipice and I let myself think of the bite.

I bit down; the blood was so warm as it slid down my throat so different than the animal blood, this one satisfied me with the first drip, no lack of fulfillment.

The memory of her body shuddering on mine made me cum so hard I cried out above the sound of the shower. My hand on the wall steadying me was trembling. My cock was twitching with the intensity of it.

I stood there braced and catching my breath until the water was beginning to cool. I hurriedly washed, rinsed and stepped out.

The exhaustion was catching up with me and I laid down to rest. My dreams made sure I did not forget a single minute of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

After an incredibly restless night, I awoke to a morning of fuzzy memories and a tired body.

I shuffled my way to the bathroom to stare at my face in the mirror. Dark bags under bloodshot eyes made it hard to believe I was a member of the Elite Guardians.

What had I been thinking? It was very specific in our training, we are here to protect humans, not drink from them. God, Emmett, are you going insane?

I decided to go out for a run. Maybe it would clear my head and help me reason out the behavior of the humans last night.

The club had been packed with the upper register of clientele. These were the city's finest in there.

What exactly was the draw to the blood drinking? Was it a new cult trend? Was it just some weird new game for the bored little rich kids?

I mulled it over throughout my day and decided I had to go back to do more research.

Standing in line, I actually recognized a few of the people from the previous night. Before I got close to the entrance a hand clapped on my shoulder and I heard, "Now what are you doing waiting in line Emmett? Friends of management always go straight in."

"Well thank you Mr. Andover. I was just soaking up the ambiance of the fellow patrons out here."

"Pish Posh, come inside and let's soak up more than ambiance shall we?"

I took inventory of the man as he ushered me inside. Fairly tall, perhaps six foot or six one, graying temples, built sturdy. A very nice man to speak to, one of the co-owners.

Mr. McClain, his partner in crime was a bit shorter, but equally as sturdy built and well spoken.

Once again I found myself at their table, partaking of the night's vigils. Staring blankly as the people danced and swayed, still trying to make some sense of it.

The waitress came around and passed out goblets to everyone at the table, no orders taken here.

I asked them if they ever served anything other than the house special and they said yes, water and sodas were available on request as well, no alcohol though.

I couldn't help my curiosity. "Why no alcohol?"

"Well we wouldn't want a bunch of inebriated vampires running around the city biting everyone they saw would we?"

With that last statement Mr. McClain stood and motioned for one particular beauty standing near to join him on the dance floor.

I wanted so badly to ask them just what in the hell made them think they were vampires, but I held my tongue for now. Not wanting to offend them and not be able to find out everything I needed.

I glanced around the room scanning to see if the beauty I was with last night was here again. I hadn't seen her yet, but then the night was young.

I danced several times, mostly with groups of beautiful girls who came to the table to coerce me.

Being careful to not have a repeat of last night, I ordered water when I got thirsty from all the dancing. Our kind didn't necessarily need water, we normally got enough hydration from the blood of animals we drank. But we could drink it when we needed something wet.

Actually we could eat and drink all human food, it didn't nourish us, but it didn't make us sick either, just tasted like cardboard.

I guess I was in a world of my own when I heard a very familiar sweet voice behind me. "Hi Emmett, care to dance?"

I turned fairly slow with one arm out to scoop her to my side. Wow! No wonder I didn't see her earlier. Her hair was deep auburn tonight. Nice look for her.

I felt her relax as I pulled her to me. I leaned in and kissed her neck softly and licked across the spot I had drunk from. Her body shivered and she smiled.

"Good evening beautiful and I would love to dance with you."

I took advantage of my size and held her next to me as I walked out on the dance floor. Twirling her around and back into my clutches, I began to sway my body against hers along in time to the music.

Looking down at her face, her eyes were closed as she followed my lead in the dance. Such sweet pure skin, her smell was fresh and floral, her body fitting to mine as if it were made for me specifically.

Leaning to her ear I whispered "I'm glad I got to see you again, I wanted to tell you how incredible last night was."

She turned her head slightly and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe we can repeat the procedure sometime."

When the dance was over she excused herself and went to the ladies room. I returned to my table and to the teasing of the men there.

"Whoa, Mr. Cullen seems to have caught the eye of our house beauty. Pretty lucky for the second night here. Most of the time it takes a few weeks before she will even dance with a new patron."

"Actually Mr. Andover, we met last night and she is a wonderful dancer."

"She is quite talented isn't she? Most of us sit and watch her and wonder if she is that good in areas other than the dance floor. I mean the way she can sway those curves is just tantalizing."

"Makes you wonder huh Sir?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I played it cool and remained at my table when I saw her return from the ladies room.

It was only a second before she was invited to dance. I noticed her peek my way as she walked by. I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

I watched her moving on the floor and was completely mesmerized. I had to catch myself as I let my thoughts drift to last night and the incredible orgasms she gave me.

This was NOT why I was here tonight, I needed to focus.

I had wormed information from the management, the clientele, the doorman, the bouncers, everyone I could get to talk to me. Nothing so far led me to find why they thought they were vampire.

Was it simply self professed to give them a new outlandish club status? I had scanned the area, no humans were being hurt! Why was this bothering me so much?

I danced a few more times and listened in on the conversations going on around me. The strange thing was, it just didn't sound any different than any other night club.

Saying my farewells and waiting for the doorman to hail a cab, I noticed my beauty walking towards me.

"Mind if I share your cab?"

"Why would I mind sharing space with a gorgeous lady for a little while longer?"

She smiled again as I held my hand out to help her into the car.

The driver asked for the address and she called out the one we had gone to last night. I intended on dropping her off first and then I'd pay the fee after he dropped me off.

As he pulled to the curb, I got out to open her door and asked the driver to wait for me. I opened the door to see her paying the fee and telling him there was no need to wait.

"That's strange, my ride just drove off, now I'll have to whistle for another."

"Oh? Did you have plans elsewhere?"

"No ma'am."

I reached and took her face in my hands and gently pulled her to me. I felt her warm sweet breath as she sighed with contentment and parted those full, luscious lips for me.

I kissed her longingly wanting her to know just how grateful I was to be in her company.

Then I took her arm and escorted her upstairs to her apartment. I held my hand out for the key and opened her door and turned on the light.

Not wanting to be too pushy, I sat on a chair at a small breakfast table.

She switched on the stereo and kicked her heels off. Crossing the room to me, she asked if I would like a drink.

"No thank you, but feel free to have one if you like."

She took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass.

Sitting in the chair opposite of me, she stretched her long legs out and laid them in my lap.

I began to massage her feet and calves as I watched her drink, each swallow sliding down that long sleek throat.

"I like your hair" I began the small talk.

"Thanks, just name a color and you can choose the one for next weekend" she laughed.

I must have had a silly look on my face because she walked over to open a walk in closet and it had several shelves of wigs in various colors and styles.

"I use them at work, I do some modeling."

"Do you work for a specific company or just different jobs?"

"Well I'm contracted to a modeling agency and they call me about different magazine shoots etc."

"Oh ok, I wasn't sure how that all went."

"No problem, I only do it part time right now to pay the bills and my tuition."

"Oh? What are you going to school to do?"

"To do? I'm not exactly sure yet, I'm working on a business degree, but I'm also taking public speaking, psych, history, and art. So good luck figuring out what I should do with all that." her smile was amazing.

"What do your parents try to talk you into?"

"My dad wants me to follow his footsteps and run a business and mom doesn't care as long as it's not hairdressing. They divorced when I was young and I've been on my own."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

"You didn't silly, I told you. Now what do you say to a nice back rub?"

"I'd probably say, oh yeah right there, more, more."

She giggled as she led me to the bed and began to unbutton my shirt. I kept my hands to my sides and let her do the work.

As she unfastened each button she leaned in and pulled my shirt open a little more and kissed my chest where the button had been.

After the bottom one, she tossed it on a chair near the bed and moved on to my pants. As she slid the zipper down slowly, she looked up at me with her eyes twinkling.

"Commando again tonight? Do you never wear underwear?"

"I do on occasion, but why wear what you don't intend on leaving on?"

Her hands slid down my butt cheeks as she maneuvered my pants down.

I clenched them a few times quickly to tease her. In return she spat my bottom telling me to be nice.

Mmmmmmm, trust me baby, tonight was going to be very very nice. I had complete mental capabilities and we had all night.

As she tossed my pants alongside the shirt I took her wrists and pulled her up. It was my turn now.

Turning her very slowly, looking at the row of buttons going down her back, I smiled. Starting at the top, I unfastened them and kissed along the line just as she had done. When I got to her waist, I pulled the dress up to bunch it in my hands and slip it up over her head.

Staying at the waist, I began to kiss a trail just above her bikini line, all the way across.

Her body tensed as she took a breath in response. My fingers were caressing her nice round tush, my lips were kissing across her back and she was melting in my hands.

I sat on the edge of her bed and spun her to face me. Her hands went to my shoulders as I looked up in those eyes. Leaning in, I kissed her belly button then lifted my chin just a bit to flick my tongue across her right nipple.

It answered me immediately by hardening. I licked in a circle around it and blew across it to chill it. The other nipple was answering me as well and I moved over to give it attention.

She stood there next to me looking down at my face as I would glance up at her and go back to my playground. And what a playground it was. Her body was well toned. Something I respected, being somewhat of an exercise fanatic.

Slipping my fingers in either side of her bikini panties I eased them down one side then the other, little at a time until she stepped out.

Without any inclination, I grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed beside me. She let out a squeal of delight and I grinned mischievously as I bent over her and began to kiss her passionately.

Her lips still tasted like the orange juice and I giggled at what a difference a day made.

Nipping and tugging at her lips as I kissed her, my hands were freely exploring her body. Caressing, teasing, bringing her to a heightened point of sensitivity.

My lips followed my fingers and I kissed trails all over her body. Nipping at her nipples, licking in her belly button, working my way to her treasure zone. My cock was already at full mast as I worked but I did not want this to be hurried.

Bringing her foot up, I kissed each toe and down to her ankle, up her calf and behind her knee in that tender spot there. Up her inner thighs and just for good measure I began a hickey very high up and inside her right thigh.

Probably more for prides sake than anything else, I gave her a little bite there to mark her as my territory. Just in case anyone else should go there in the near future I wanted it known that Emmett was here first.

She yelled out as I bit her and clutched her hand full of my hair. I looked up to see if I had crossed a line, but her head was thrown back in excitement and she was breathing hard.

I kissed across her hip bones and licked all around, not touching her soft pink folds just yet.

She was wiggling all over and arching her body to me. I knew she was aching for release.

Slowly I parted her lips and slid my tongue all the way up her crevice. She gasped and pushed toward me.

Working around and over her clit I licked it slow and hard, putting pressure on it as I did so. She was whimpering now.

Holding her open I began to blow long cooling blasts across her and she was writhing so hard I could barely hold her.

Finally I decided to let her out of her misery, I moved my mouth onto her and began to manipulate her with my tongue, licking and slurping at her wonderful juices.

It only took a minute before she was crying out for me and pulsing warm sweetness for me to lick.

Without so much as giving her time to catch her breath I moved my body up and into her.

Her legs instantly wrapped around my hips and pulled me inside. She was so warm and wet and I slid in like I belonged inside her.

I paused before I began to find our rhythm, slower tonight than last. Leaning down I suckled on her breasts and teased them as I worked my hips in and out.

Rolling myself in a large circle then continuing in and out. Each time I made my circle she would moan out. Her body was a play toy, made to be worshiped.

I was building us both back to the edge of our cliff. Our rhythm increased now. My breathing was hard and fast as well as hers.

"So beautiful. God you feel so good. I want to stay inside you and take us higher and higher. Come on baby, move up higher with me. That's a girl, push onto my cock, feel it pressing against your core."

"Yes Emmett, I want to feel you when you come inside me, I want to feel the warmth splash into my walls. Ohhhh fuck yes make me come!"

I shoved into her as hard as I could and felt her grab my back with her nails as she screamed out my name. Her body trembled and clenched my cock inside her.

There was no way on earth I could hold out after she tightened on me like that. I released into her and felt my own body shaking with the intensity of it.

I held her close as I rolled just a little to the side so my weight wasn't on her.

Never withdrawing, I didn't want to move yet. I kissed her neck and chin and worked my way to her lips.

She met mine with eagerness and we kissed a while before I felt her giggling.

"Um.. Okay, what is so funny young lady?"

"Well I was just thinking what a slut my mom would say I am now. I mean all I know is your first name and here we have had sex numerous times already"

"I guess that makes me even worse. I don't even know you by anything but beautiful."

She slid her hand down caressing my hip moving hers against me as she did so and whispered, "Just call me Rosie."

I pulled her on top of me and pushed even deeper into her, "okay Rosie, my last name is Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: This chapter doesn't have much action, it's more informative. Be patient, the action is coming._**

**_Please review so I know what your thoughts are on this. Reviews are like Kellan Lutz' shirtless chest, ... breathtaking, so humor me ok? _**

Dressed to the nines, I walked straight to the doorman and he let me in tonight without standing in line or waiting on the owner. I smiled my thanks as I went by.

Taking inventory of the patrons, I began to notice the same faces, so these were mainly return customers.

I made my way to the bar and was handed a goblet without saying a word. Sitting on a stool and gazing across the dance floor, I was trying nonchalantly to look for Rosie. I didn't see her.

I flagged down a girl I had danced with several times before and had seen talking friendly with Rosie. "Hey Ali, have you seen Rosie tonight?"

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry, she is still in the Bahamas on a swimsuit shoot. She won't be back till Tuesday."

"That's great, thanks. I hope she is having fun"

I turned back around and took a sip or two of my drink, deciding to try some more investigating tonight.

I felt a soft hand slide across my arm and turned to see who it was.

"Hi Emmett, I hear you are all alone tonight and thought I might join you for a bit if that's ok."

"Sure Tanya, have a seat I'll get you a drink." I motioned for the bartender to come over and she put her hand on mine to stop me.

"Wait hun, I wanted to ask you something about that."

"About what Tanya?" I wasn't sure where she was leading.

She held out her bandaged arm. "As you can see, I am house special tonight and we get to designate a few preferred people to drink ours exclusively." She leaned in to my neck and nibbled it softly, "Do you want to drink me Emmett?"

Oh fuck yes! What kind of person could say no to that?

I nodded without a word and she smiled sweetly.

She motioned for Max the bartender to bring it and he brought over a large tankard. It had to be a pint by itself.

"Tanya, how much at a time do you donate?"

"They only let us donate a pint at a time every eight weeks, but I've donated several times so far this year and this one is fresh from tonight."

I brought the tankard to my mouth and could smell the strong fresh blood, still warm. My mouth was drooling as I took a sip. A loud moan escaped my lips.

Tanya smiled with happiness that I enjoyed it. Oh my God it smelled like heaven. Warm and fresh; I could literally hear it pumping through her body now.

I stared straight into her eyes as I drained the glass and licked my lips hungrily. I could tell it turned her on immensely and to tell the truth it did me too. I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

I felt it kick in almost immediately. My pulse sped up, I got lightheaded, I couldn't focus on anything.

I pulled her body to me and we began to slow dance. I felt every curve of her against me. She was built really nice, but she wasn't who I wanted to dance with right now

I finished the dance out of courtesy and whispered in her ear that I'd like to leave if she would care to join me.

She giggled her answer and we made our way out.

When we got into the cab, I told her my place was a mess and asked if we could go to hers. She gave the driver the address and we cuddled in the back seat as we rode.

I paid the cabby and we went into her brownstone. She was upstairs third on the left. I flipped the light on and she excused herself to change into something else.

My head was still reeling when she came out of the bathroom wearing a see through teddy and high heels. She was quite a sight, but sex was NOT what I brought her here for.

Along with our many gifts as Carpathians we could bend humans to our wills should the desire come over us. It was like putting them in a trance and convincing them that they wanted what you did.

I stood and walked over to her. Staring into her face and bending to whisper in her ear. Within seconds she was in a semi coma state while still standing there.

"Tanya, you asked me before if I wanted to drink you, do you still want me to?" She nodded slowly.

I slid my hand slowly across her neck brushing her hair away from her neck and tilting her head to the side.

"Close your eyes Tanya; think of a beautiful meadow, you are laying in the sun, relaxing, listening to the birds and the waterfalls." She closed them as told.

I bent down and took a deep breath. Her carotid artery was flowing beneath my lips. I could smell it, her sweet sweet blood.

My teeth plunged through the skin.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!

The blood flowed right into my throat warm and sweet. She groaned loudly as I took from her.

I stopped myself at a pint, which put her low for the night, but gave me a rich high.

Licking her neck sealed, I cleared her memory. Replacing it with memories of dancing all night long and coming home with a guy whose face she couldn't see. Then just to be nice I gave her a memory of intense orgasms.

I scooped her into my arms and laid her on the bed, covered her up and locked the door on my way out.

I felt so good! This was the perfect way to play on the weekends, not taking any lives, not forcing anyone. Everyone was volunteers, they gave their blood willingly.

I dissipated into a mist and reformed at home**. **

Even Rosie would be proud of me. I didn't fuck anyone, I just drank from her. That's not cheating. Wait cheating? What was I thinking?

I sat down in my chair and leaned my head back closing my eyes, thoroughly enjoying my natural high. I began wondering why the animal blood we were so accustomed to didn't give us any kind of euphoric response like this human blood did.

I woke up still there in my chair. I stretched my body and then headed to the shower. Glancing in the mirror, I noticed my eyes had a strange look to them. I shrugged it off as being tired and went about my shower.

I wanted to check the club out during the day and hopefully catch it when there was no one there.

I focused in through the back door and scanned for anyone. There were no humans inside, so I dissipated and reformed inside the office. I went to the computer and brought up the files.

Lists of donors, lists of memberships, employee names and addresses, basic stuff.

I brought up the owners information. Okay now we were getting somewhere, how could Mr. McClain help build this club and open it when all of his assets were tangled up in other investments?

I went to Mr. Andover's list and it appeared he also had prior commitments that would have prevented his putting money forth to open and run a club of this magnitude.

So, if they did the day to day management and overseeing, who was the moneyman for the club?

It listed several large deposits in the club account before the building and throughout the time since, but no name to go with it.

Damn, I wish I had my brother's skill with the computer. Jasper was a hacker and could probably find it in a minute.

I decided to contact my brother for his help. No worries about anyone hearing our conversation, the three of us could connect mentally and talk to each other without phoning.

_Hey Jasper, got a minute bro?_

_Yeah Emmet, what's up?_

_I was wondering if you could do some research for me on the comp._

_Sure, what ya need checked?_

_There is a club here called Children Of The Night._

_I know who the two main guys are, but I need to find out _

_who their money backer is._

_Is it a bad scene?_

_No, it's pretty awesome actually, I'll fill ya in sometime._

_I just need to find out some information on them._

_Can you do it for me and get back to me with it?_

_Sure no problem, I'll get on it this afternoon._

_Thanks Jaz. _

I made sure to clear the history so it wouldn't show my nosing around. Leaving the same way I arrived, without so much as a flinch on their security cameras, relishing in the abilities that we among all the other Carpathians had.

I actually felt excited as I was dressing for the club. I wondered if I would meet the "house special" tonight.

I hadn't even hunted in over a week, I was drinking enough on my club visits. I didn't need it, I didn't want it

I slid my arms around Ali's waist and kissed her neck from behind, causing her to jump. "Hey Emmet, good to see you again."

"Come on Ali, let's go warm up the dance floor." I twirled her around several times on our way to the center of the floor.

She was a tiny thing, much shorter than Rosie, but well proportioned. She had to tilt her head way back to look up at me.

"Damn Emmett, what happened to your eyes sweetie?"

"My eyes? Nothing why?"

"They look all red and bloodshot"

"Oh, I guess I should have worn my shades more out in the sun. I think I might have strained them"

"Oh ok, well be careful hun, you have beautiful eyes, I hate seeing them hurt."

She was sweet for being concerned, but I was beginning to get the feeling I knew what it was, and it had nothing to do with being strained.

I would have to order colored contacts to cover it.

Dancing half the night caused me to be thirsty and a little tired, so I sat at a barstool and motioned for a tankard. I intended on sipping it slow and keeping it to one tonight.

After about my third sip, my nose was accosted by the sweetest smell. I turned and saw a pretty brunette with a really short skirt that emphasized her great legs. She smelled like fresh air after a storm, very clean and refreshing.

I watched for a few minutes as two of three different guys approached her to dance. She looked at them like they were boring and denied them cordially.

I walked over and held out my hand to shake hers. "Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen, I couldn't help but notice you preferred not to dance right now. I was wondering if you cared to join me at the bar for a drink?

She smiled at me and nodded shyly. So that's what it is, I thought to myself. She's not snooty or bored, she is just a bit shy.

I asked what she preferred to drink and she told Max to fix her regular. I watched as he prepared a diet soda for her.

I caught myself leaning in to talk to her, I tried to make out like it was the loud music making me do so, but it was her smell. I could almost taste her blood now, how clean and fresh it would taste.

I played the perfect gentleman. I never asked her to dance, I sat there as several others asked her and she turned them all down. I watched her most of the night then told her I had an early morning and thanked her for the company.

I left the club and walked around the corner, I waited there to watch for her.

It was about an hour later when she left and I followed her cab to her stop. Staying in the shadows and keeping hidden were natural for my kind.

I watched to see which apartment she went into, then I stood by her door and sent out a mental block to keep her from seeing me or knowing what was going on.

I dissipated and reformed inside her place. She had changed into sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was washed clean.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I let her scent flow through my senses.

I walked to her and whispered in her ear, "Bella, close your eyes and dream. Dream you are on a beautiful beach with someone you love and you are kissing and enjoying each other."

She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, I tilted her head to the side and greedily impaled her throat with my teeth.

Holy Mother Of God! I was in heaven. Her blood tasted just as wonderful as I had imagined it would.

I paced myself, not pulling and forcing the flow to move fast. I wanted this to last a while. I let it seep slowly into my throat and closed my eyes as I indulged myself with a little over a pint.

I was careful to seal the opening, leaving only a soft red spot, no scar to know I was even there.

Laying her gently on her bed and covering her up, I left her dreaming of her beach and gave her memories of fantastic multiple orgasms. She would never even realize I was anywhere around.

I went for a run and ended up at the park. I could sit in the trees and listen to the sounds of the animals skittering. I could walk among them without waking the ones who had taken to their beds for the night.

The colors were remarkable, so rich and strong. I can't remember ever seeing in this clear of a view before. I smiled as I moved along. I was enjoying my abilities and my speed.

As I saw the sun breaking through the clouds I decided to go get some sleep. I collapsed on my bed and dreamed of the taste of Bella's blood floating softly into my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I want to thank my wonderful Beta, Gozde. She is a remarkable lady and the best friend a person could ask for. _**

The shower was nice and hot, relaxing my muscles and waking me up, I toweled off then wrapped it around me as I opened the medicine cabinet. Shrugging my shoulders, I closed the mirror and opened the package of contacts. In the dark, no one in the club would be able to see the deep red color my eyes had become. I would need a few days to get adjusted to wearing them.

..................................................................

_Hey Edward, have you heard from Emmett?_

_No. What's up Jaz?_

_He contacted me to do some computer work for him. _

_He needed to find out who was money backing a club._

_We always get you to do our research for us, what was different?_

_The research was normal, it was the findings that got my attention._

_Oh yeah? And...._

_Remember our old friend Vlad?_

_Vlad Karkoroff?_

_One and the same._

_Damn! What has Emmett gotten himself into this time?_

_My thoughts exactly._

_Jaz, how is your schedule? You up for a visit to our big brother?_

_I'll be ready this afternoon, just swing by and pick me up._

............................................................

On my way home from the gym I came across a familiar scent. My brothers were near. I rounded the corner to my home and sure enough they were standing there chatting.

"Well what do I owe this privilege to?"

"Nice to see you too asshole." Jasper still looked like a little kid to me. I reached over to give him a friendly punch to his arm.

I unlocked the door and stood back so they could come in.

"Fess up boys, you got lonely and needed a hug from your big brother right?" I reached over to playfully hug at Edward as he ducked out of my way.

"We just thought we'd check on you before the old folks home got an opening and came and got your ass."

"Yeah yeah, and how was day care this morning Jaz? Did you learn any new colors yet?"

"Well no but apparently you have." He was staring straight at my eyes.

Edward came around from the side and looked into my face. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE EMMETT ?"

"Calm down I haven't DONE anything. Just chill and I'll fill you in."

I told them all about the club, from the initiation to get in, to Tanya offering herself as my flavor of the night, purposely leaving out the part about following the girls home and using my skills to drink more.

Edward was pacing the room and obviously agitated "Dammit Emmett, didn't you even think there was something wrong about this? Especially since they aren't vampires?"

"Why do you think I asked Jasper to do some research for me? I'm trying to get to the bottom of this."

"You really want to get to the bottom of this Em? Cause it sure looks to me like you have been enjoying this a bit too much." Jasper always had a way of looking at me like he was disappointed.

"Yes, Jaz, I'm drinking at the club, but if I didn't they would know something was suspicious and I wouldn't get a damned thing from them."

"Fine, whatever. I found your money man."

"Really? Great who is it?"

"Vlad Karkoroff"

"Oh fuck! This is not gonna be as simple as I'd hoped."

"Now you know why Jasper and I showed up on your doorstep."

I flopped down in my favorite chair and propped my feet up, "So why do you guys think he would back a place like this for? I've done multiple scans of the place and if he had been anywhere near there I would have picked up on his scent immediately."

"I don't know yet Emmett, but he was trying pretty hard to hide his involvement. I had to trace the bank records through four different banks before I got a clue to his name."

"Is anyone usually there at night during the week or will we be able to get in to check it out?" Edward was already in full investigation mode.

"We can go in tonight. They leave by seven. Now if you boys will excuse me I need a shower. Had a long workout at the gym."

"Want to join us in a hunt first? We thought we'd check out your choices around here."

"No, you guys go ahead, I hunted this morning."

I turned on the shower and adjusted the water, stepping into the hot flow. I hated to lie to my brothers like that, but how could I tell them that I just couldn't hunt animals with them after the sweet pure blood I had been freely given.

.......................................................

We jogged across town and paused in the alley outside the club. Dissipating into mists and entering the air conditioner system was the easiest way to get in.

We reformed in the office and Edward went to the desk, while I started in the file cabinet and Jasper sat at the computer.

We had worked together so many times before that no one had to speak. If we needed to contact the other one, we would simply contact them psychically. It was just one of the gifts we had.

Edward took a folder out with the club memberships on it and made a copy of it. He put the original one back and tucked the copy inside his jacket.

Jasper was writing down email addresses and pass codes on a notepad.

I really hadn't found anything yet that looked helpful.

_Ok guys, about finished here? I don't want to take a chance on getting caught._

_Yeah Em, I'm ready._

_Meet you in the alley._

Jasper and I reformed and I was beginning to get antsy about Edward. After a good ten minutes he finally reformed.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I wanted to take a look at their blood supplies. I have a list of the members and a list of the donors. I thought I'd see if the lists synced up."

"Ok let's get back to my house and compare notes."

We took off in the shadows; it was so easy for us. We ran almost everywhere we went. If we did come across someone and we didn't want them to know that we were there, we just sent out a block and mentally they would never see us even if we were right in front of their eyes.

When we got home, Jaz, set up my computer so we would get any emails coming into the club. Gotta love that little hacker geek!

Edward and I sat down with his lists and began cross referencing the names. I wrote them on a separate list if they were both members and donors. I made another list of donors who were not members.

"You guys are going to go to the club with me this weekend so you can see for yourself what it's like."

"We will go, but we won't drink."

I nodded in understanding.

..................................................

The week went by quickly, we caught up with each other, and had a good visit.

By Friday night, I was actually excited to show them the club. I had to calm myself before joining them in the living room, so Jasper wouldn't catch onto my feelings.

I walked straight up to the doorman and introduced him to my brothers, he greeted them friendly and moved the velvet rope so we could all pass.

We made our way to the bar and the outrageous site of the lab behind the glass window. Max brought us three goblets without asking and they each had a look of inquiry on their faces.

_It's the normal thing around here. Just pretend to drink it or wait a bit and order a soda if you'd rather. Don't make it look obvious that you are not drinking._

I brought my goblet up to my lips and took a drink, making a show so they would assume I wasn't partaking.

Small hands came around me and covered my eyes, then I felt a warm breath on my ear as she whispered, "Shame on you Emmett, bringing more gorgeous men in here and not even introducing me."

"Aww Ali sweetie, I just didn't want to share you with these lunkheads."

She giggled as she kissed my cheek, "For that answer you will be forgiven."

She walked out from behind me and stuck her hand out, "Hi I'm Alice. Ali for short."

Edward and Jasper both smiled and Jasper who was closest reached to take her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Very nice to meet you Ali, I'm Jasper. I hope our brother hasn't tarnished our reputations around here before we could get here to defend our good names."

"Not at all Jasper, as a matter of fact, I believe the name of Cullen is in high regards." She allowed her hand to linger in Jasper's as she spoke.

Not to be outdone, Edward took her other hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss as well and then bowed at the waist. "Edward at your service ma'am, and please forgive the uncouth presence of my brothers here. They can't help being dazzled by beautiful young ladies."

"Good grief boys! Laying it on thick tonight aren't we?" I laughed.

"Hey we have to make up for you getting here first and meeting all the pretty girls. No telling what you left for us."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that boys, there are a few of us unspoken for just yet." Ali gave them a wink as she turned and walked away swaying her hips and making sure not to give them a chance to answer.

I'm sure I heard Jasper whisper under his breath, "God save us from the likes of her."

I saw Rosie from across the room and motioned for her to join us.

She walked over and leaned over against me on the barstool, tilting her head in for a soft kiss on the lips before even acknowledging my brothers. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, looking over her head at the expression on their faces.

"Rosie, I'd like you to meet my brothers, this is Edward and Jasper."

She turned around without moving from my arms "Hi boys, nice to meet you." She gave them one of her great warm smiles.

"Well it's plain to see what drew your attention to this place." Jasper laughed.

I grinned one of my stupid blushing grins as I nuzzled her hair.

"You are on your own for a bit boys, I need to feel this beautiful lady moving seductively in my arms." I lead Rosie to the dance floor.

We were slow dancing and I was rubbing her back gently as we moved. She looked up into my face "Hi".

"Hi back. Did I ever tell you how good you feel here in my arms?"

"I think I remember you mentioning it sometime in the past"

"Well I'll have to make a note to mention it more often." I bent down and claimed her mouth in another kiss.

When I raised my head back up, I saw Jasper and Ali dancing together. Glancing around for Edward, I was surprised to see him still at the bar. At least he was having a conversation.

A few more dances and Rosie and I went to join Edward at the bar.

"You two decide to catch your breaths for a minute?" Edward teased us as we plopped down.

"Yeah we decided your friend here might need rescuing from your boring jokes." I winked at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the thought Em, although, I'm pretty sure it is the other way around."

"No way Bella, I know for a fact, you have a great sense of humor." Rosie defended.

"Thanks Rosie, much appreciated."

"You guys having a party without us?" Ali flitted over and hopped up on the stool by Bella while Jaz scooted next to her.

"How could we possibly do that Ali, it isn't a party without our hyper pixie there." Bella teased.

It was good to see her teasing and cutting up with them, I wasn't sure when I'd met her if she would be able to loosen up like this. I must have just caught her on a shy night.

We moved our group over to an empty booth at the back of the club. Jaz and Ali were spending most of their time on the dance floor and I was shocked as shit when Edward actually talked Bella into joining him for a dance. Rosie went to the ladies room and I was left at the booth alone. I motioned for the nearest waitress.

"What can I get ya hun?"

"I need a tankard please Rhonda."

She left with a swish of her skirt and brought one straight back to me. I tipped her gratefully.

Without hesitation, I downed the warm blood. I had waited all week and knew I had to be careful so my brothers didn't get mad at me.

I had barely sat it down on the table when she was back with another and picked up my empty.

Peeking out to make sure the others were dancing, I downed it just as quickly. Then I told her to hold off from bringing me another till I let her know and thanked her for the promptness.

Rosie got back and I leaned back pulling her in close to me as I began to feel the effects of the blood hitting my system.

When the others returned, I was already in my own utopia. I giggled, blushed, flirted, slurred my words. My brothers both looked at me and tried to figure out what was going on.

I dragged Rosie to the dance floor to avoid having to answer any questions.

_Emmett, what the hell is up with you? You act like you are drunk._

_Give it a rest Edward, can't you let me and Rosie have some privacy?_

_Fine, but when we get back to your house tonight, it's third degree time!_

"Rosie baby, I've missed you so much. Is there any way we can go back to your place?"

**_AN: Okay I'm working on next chapter now, but come on folks don't make me beg too much. Reviews are like orgasms, everyone likes multiple!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I hope you guys don't get mad at me for making Emmett move to the dark side. He will have to travel a long road to get back to our lovable Brother Bear. _**

**_Thank you to my wonderful Beta!!! I love ya Goz!!!_**

**_I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am._**

**_........................................................................................._**

Instead of chancing the sound of the locks clicking waking my brothers, I dissipated and entered into my house. I reformed and sat on the edge of my bed to kick my shoes off.

"Long night?" I jumped straight up at the sound.

"Dammit Edward you scared the crap out of me." I focused my eyes in the darkness and saw him sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Why are you doing it Em? You know how dangerous it is. You could have come to me or Jasper for help and we would have gotten this figured out." There was a real look of concern on his face. I knew my brothers loved me and would do anything for me, but this was my personal business.

"Don't start ragging on me Edward. This is totally different."

"Please enlighten me oh brilliant one, your eyes are getting darker and darker, you are drinking blood from humans. Humans we are sent here to protect with our lives if need be. How is this different?"

"I'm not endangering anyone. They are volunteering their blood, if I wasn't drinking, then it would go to waste being drunk by some human who can't even process it for food."

"This is how you rationalize it? Good god man can you see yourself? I saw the character change tonight. It's beginning isn't it? And you don't know how to stop it, or don't want to."

In an instant I was beside him and slammed my fist through the wall. Leaning over to my brother I hissed in his ear "Mind your own fucking business little brother before you get in way too deep." Turning quickly I stomped out and slammed the door as I left my house.

......................................................

What did he think he was doing butting into MY business? The more I ran the angrier I got, and the hungrier too while I was thinking about it. I needed to hunt. No, wait, I didn't want just any blood, no tangy wild tasting animal blood. I wanted something sweet and warm that tasted like ambrosia as it slid down my throat. I needed it.

I walked upstairs of the brownstone, pausing at the third door. I ran a scan and there was only one heartbeat. Good I would hate to disturb Tanya if she had company or anything.

I threw out a mental block and dissipated, reappearing on the other side of the door. A quick glance around the room confirmed only one human, but I'd never seen her before. This must be the illusive roommate.

No hesitation, no waiting, no invitation, I walked over and jerked her head to the side and sank my teeth in, drawing deep from her precious life source.

I took a little over a pint and licked her sealed. Releasing her head and turning as I dissipated and left, no reason to even leave her a memory. She had no idea I was even there, she would probably just think she was coming down with something and that's why she's feeling weak.

My rush and subsequent high hit me and I smiled and walked around feeling oh so good. More, I needed more.

Standing outside Bella's apartment, I ran a scan. Dammit she wasn't home! I needed more NOW! I started walking away and heard a female in the next apartment singing with her radio. I quickly scanned and she was alone. Sending a block as I entered, I moved in lightning speed to her neck, so soft, so smooth, so easily broken with my teeth.

I drank quickly and had to jerk myself away before I went too far. Sealing her skin, I bent to her soft lips and left a kiss so when she awoke she would have the faint taste of her own blood on them. I grinned at my own sick sense of humor.

This was better, but still not satiated. I ambled around for a short bit, enjoying the rush I was having. Making my way to the club and entering through the ventilation system. I reformed in the blood storage cold room. I was reading the names of donors and dates, mentally marking future people to visit. Some of the bags in one case were marked with numbers instead of names and the case was locked separately from the others, no need to mess with those.

I got the information I needed and left. It seemed our little Ali hadn't donated in a while, maybe I would just swing by her place and see if she was home.

I stood and listened briefly out of her doorway and heard only one heartbeat. Blocking as always, I entered. This part was just too easy, why these stupid humans thought they could keep me out with a mere lock. Mmmm Ali was freshly showered with only a towel around her, standing at her closet apparently choosing from her little tight designer dresses.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, halfway tempted to wake her from the block just so I could have my way with her. She looked quite tasty standing here like this. I bent her head and licked up her neck, so sweet and warm pulsing under my lips. Placing soft kisses across her jugular I eased my teeth slowly through the weak human skin. The blood surging through pushing its way into my throat making me moan with delight as it quenched my thirst.

As I stood drinking slowly, completely lost in the sensation of this wonderful little human, the phone rang. The answering machine picked up and I heard Ali's voice saying, "Hi it's me and I'm busy, leave me a message and maybe I'll return it."

Then I froze. "Hi Ali, I was just letting you know I'll pick you up in an hour, wear something warm, we will be outside."

Jasper! How dare he interrupt my visit! So now he is making nice with miss flirt here. I wonder what he would think if he showed up and found her drained on the floor in just a towel.

That would be too easy. He would know automatically who had done it. I pulled away and licked her skin carefully, just enough to leave a strawberry shaped scar that would be hers forever on her neck. That will haunt him won't it, knowing I was here first to drink her juices. She was a bit low when I left. Now let's see how much energy she had to entertain little brother.

I laughed loudly as I disappeared from her building.

....................................................

EPOV

It just made no sense, why would Vlad want or need to be a money backer in a night club HERE? I sat with my head in my hands trying hard to concentrate on the files we had copied from the club as well as the things we had seen while there. I knew it would do no good to dwell on Emmett right now. I needed to channel my energy to finding out what the problem was here in order to help my brother.

Jasper and I had spoken about it last night after Emmett high tailed it out of the club so quickly. We needed to see if any of the humans knew any information they could share. He had asked Ali out for lunch to see if perchance she could enlighten us.

Maybe it would be better if we approached several different people. I could always talk to the brunette again. She seemed to be a very friendly young lady with a subtle assuredness about her. Her parents must have had some wonderful insight when they named her. Bella, was the true epitome of natural beauty, inside and out, not one of those fake boob, puffy lipped, froo-froos.

My thoughts were wandering again as I daydreamed of walking up to her, spanning her tiny waist with my hands and drawing her close to me. She would tilt her chin up to me for a gentle kiss. I would begin slowly and nibble at her lips, tasting the sweetness they promised... "Hey Edward, I'm leaving to go pick Ali up."

"Um.. Yeah, okay Jaz, see ya later."

.........................................................

JPOV

I drove over to the address Ali had given me. I had the picnic basket in the back seat and a couple of blankets. I thought it would give us more time to talk in private this way. I knocked on her door and waited. The lock clicked and I saw her sweet smile. "Hey gorgeous, ready to go?"

"Yes, let me grab my jacket." I reached to take it as she came close so I could help her slide her arms in. I paused with my hands on her shoulder to give her a gentle squeeze. She flipped her hair out from under the collar and I noticed a small strawberry shaped scar. Funny, I didn't remember it being there last night and I had studied her creamy shoulders all night.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I smelled my brother all over her. I took a step back and scanned but he was long gone. I didn't know he had been seeing her as well. I thought he left with Rosalie last night because she was who he was dating. I guess she was only his excuse to get away from Edward and having to talk with us about his obvious new problem.

"Thanks for joining me today Ali, I hope I didn't disrupt any plans you may have had."

"Not at all Jasper, thanks for inviting me." She gave me her warm smile and really seemed to be sincere. Maybe she just wanted to get to know his brothers better or possibly get some information about him.

I walked her to the car and opened her door. Another smile was given as reward for being gentlemanly. We chatted lightly on the way out to the lake. When we arrived, I grabbed the basket and tossed the blankets over my arm. We sat down by the waters edge and tossed bread out to the ducks. She seemed to be having a nice time. Several times I caught her looking at me kind of strange like she was trying to figure something out.

I knew I had to be careful how I approached any information on the club or Emmett. I didn't want to make her mad at me for being nosy.

"How long have you known my brother?" I gave her a grin with what I hoped was my light hearted I am only making small talk face.

"I met him about two months ago I guess, right after he started coming in to the club."

"He seems to have made quite a few good friends there. He always does make friends easily"

"Yeah Rosalie is one of my best friends, I couldn't be happier for them when she told me they were seeing each other. She has a hard time getting guys who can handle her job. Most get insecure when you tell them you are a model and will be in underwear and swim suits in magazines for everyone to gawk at."

Ok now she was confusing me. "But I thought you two were seeing each other."

She sat up straight. "What? How could you have even asked me here today if you thought I was seeing your brother? What kind of person do you think I am anyway?"

"Wait Ali, that's not how I meant it. I just thought he was dating several girls from the club and you two seemed so friendly and all" I really hoped I covered it ok with that.

She seemed to accept it a little so I sent a calming wave towards her to ease her a bit.

"I truly didn't mean to offend you Ali. I'm sorry"

"That's ok Jasper. I just am a bit touchy on that subject. My last boyfriend was dating another at the same time and I never knew it until he broke up with me. I just wouldn't do that to anyone. Especially my friend Rosie."

Ok so I had to admit, a good heart scored high with me. I still couldn't figure why I smelled my brother all over her.

We decided to walk along the waterside for a while before we ate. Within a very short time she was winded and said she felt lightheaded. I took her arm to steady her and we went back to sit down. I asked her if she had been sick or felt ill now. She assured me she was as healthy as a horse. It was one of the requirements if you were a donor at the club, you had to pass medical checkups.

A donor! That was it! That's why I smelled Emmett. Oh fuck what have you done, brother?

"Ali have you seen Rosie or Emmett since last night?"

"No, neither one, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd see if they may want to join us for a movie or something later this week. That is if you would care to go of course.

"Sure, I'd like that."

I passed out the sandwiches and Snapple, glad I had opted to bring juice instead of wine. If what I was thinking was true, she would need the energy.

I laid back and pretended to be napping for a bit while she fed the ducks again.

_Edward, has Emmett came back to the house yet?_

_No Jaz, what's up?_

_When I picked Ali up, her whole apartment smelled like our brother dear, and she has a brand new strawberry scar on her lower neck that was NOT there last night. Just now as we were walking by the lake she got lightheaded and dizzy and I had to help her come back to sit down. _

_Oh fuck!!_

_Exactly. She swears she hasn't seen him since last night._

_This is no volunteer job. This is feeding without consent on humans._

_I'm heading out now to look for him._

_Okay, I'll join you as soon as I drop Ali off._

I sat up and watched her for a minute playing with the ducklings. She had a sweet laugh. I remarked on the chill in the air and asked if she was ready to go. I really didn't like calling it a short lunch but I needed to go help Edward.

I packed the car while she tried to skip rocks on the water, then I walked down to join her. I casually laid my arm across her shoulders and I could have sworn I felt her shiver a little.

"Are you cold hun?" I wrapped my arms around her a little, pulling her back into me for warmth.

She leaned back and sighed. It seemed she liked it. I know I was enjoying it.

"Let's get you in the warm car. We don't want you catching a cold."

It was a short drive back to her place and I promised to call her to set a day and time to see a movie. I walked her to her door and took her key to open it. I couldn't help but run a scan to see if Emmett had been here while we were gone. It seemed to be all clear, no new scents.

I gave her a big hug and a peck on the cheek, made sure she locked her door and I left to search for my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: As always I pay homage to Stephenie Meyer and Christine Feehan the authors who own the characters and Carpathian ideas. _**

**_Thanks to my fantastic Beta Gozde! _**

EPOV

When Carpathians begin to drink human blood, it opens a whole new side of them. It awakens the dark side in our ancestry. The part that is more like the Vampires of ancient, the reasons for nightmares.

Once your blood gets tainted it's like a disease that festers inside. It spreads from one part of your body to the next, killing out all the good and decent in them and replacing it with disdain and contempt for all. Not just the weaker species of humans but for fellow Carpathians as well.

First your sight begins to lose clarity, you lose colors, everything is gray and distorted. Then you can't remember what things smell like. Your hearing stays keen, as well as your taste. Your hunting skills remain acute. You begin to crave certain tastes, human blood for example. Once you get each _**fix**_ it gives you a high better than any drug ever invented. You go from one feeding to another, not of need to sustain yourself, but of gluttony. Deep, burning, yearning, desire drives you to hunt constantly, killing, being careless, torturing the humans.

Your soul begins to wither away leaving a lifeless, haunted, twisted excuse to merely survive. Your face becomes unrecognizable, the dark shadows that have overtaken you refuse to let your body flourish as it once would, you become a parody of a living man. You have lost all hope, all reason, all rights. Now the hunter and guardian becomes the hunted.

We have tracked many different species around the world and throughout all time, but the hardest for us was to track one of our own who had gone rogue. My chest ached with the idea that I may have to add my own brother to that list.

Emmett was always the fun one, the happy one. Smiles, hugs, jokes and constant laughter was his motis operandi. Involuntary shivers ran down my spine. We had to find him before it was too late.

I was an Elite Guardian. I was trained to hunt and protect, to push all emotions aside and get the job done at any cost. I wasn't sure that I was willing to pay the ultimate cost of losing my big brother. I had to do everything in my power to reverse this downhill spiral he was on and pray it wasn't too late.

JPOV

_Emmett is my brother. I love him, respect him and will gladly give my life for him. Please God don't make me have to hunt him._

I repeated this prayer to myself all the way home. I had to meet with Edward to discuss what all had happened and plan our next move. My stomach was rolling and churning, literally sick with the thoughts of what had transpired in Ali's apartment earlier. We had to stop Emmett before it was too late. No matter what the cost.

I was taken completely aback when I walked into the den to see Emmett sitting there with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a smirk on his face like nothing was awry. My body froze in place and my emotional side was screaming at me to dive in and beat the living hell out of him for what he had done to Ali. My training kicked in and I cautiously moved to sit in the chair facing him.

_Edward, I take it you haven't been home yet._

_No, what's wrong? Did Emmett leave a message or something?_

_Or something... he's sitting here on the sofa in the den._

_I'll be right there. Don't do anything till I get there._

_Gotcha._

I leaned back in the chair like I was settling in for a relaxing visit. My body remained tense and ready to spring if he made a bolt for the door. Neither of us said a word.

Edward must have been close; it was only seconds before he walked in the door. His eyes scanned the situation and he moved to the chair opposite me, creating a triangle effect. He sat on the edge of the chair. I knew he was carefully planning how to approach this.

Emmett began to laugh, "Well, if I didn't know any better brothers, I would say someone died, but I know for a fact I left everyone alive and well and some of them....." He paused and looked straight at me, "let's just say some of them I left with a more than satisfied smile."

I knew he was taunting me about Ali and I had to control myself if we were going to accomplish anything. I couldn't allow my temper or my emotions get the better of me. I simply smiled back at him.

"You always did have a way with the ladies Em." I tried my best to sound amused.

Edward spoke softly and guarded so as not to anger Emmett, "Some of them? How many do you feed from Emmett?"

I looked Edward in the eyes and could see the panic begin to build. I threw a wave of calm across the room to help him remain in control. He gave a very slight nod to acknowledge thanks.

Emmett raised his arms and clasped them behind his head and leaned back in an obvious pose of pride. "Well little brother, let's just say I have made good use of the list of donors from the club."

"Just because they donate to the club doesn't mean they want to donate for your private benefit, Emmett" I was sickened by the thoughts of how many girls had signed on to that list thinking it was a crazy new thing to do, not knowing they were putting their lives on the line by doing so.

"Oh come on Jasper let's not beat around the bush here, you just don't like the idea that I got a taste of your little rutting whore before you did."

My hands clenched tight but I refused to jump at his second attempt to bait me.

"Emmett, let's keep this talk civil shall we?" Edward tried to get him back on track. He still had not revealed how much he was drinking and how often.

"Sure little brother, I can be very civil." He looked back over at me and winked.

"Fill us in Emmett, do you have to drink every day now? Is it compulsion already or do you only drink when you are thirsty?" Edward was trying to get important answers from him.

"I drink when I want to, where I want to, and from whomever I want to." his smile had faded now but he hadn't begun to raise his voice yet so we figured we could push a little further. We knew we had a time bomb on our hands. The human blood had not only given him his highs but had already begun to change his personality.

"Have you seen or been contacted by Vlad?" I looked sharply at Edward for that question; he was going out on a limb.

The look on Emmett's face was quick proof that he had not crossed over too far yet. The panic and fear were undeniably overwhelming. "Vlad Karkoroff?" his voice trembled just slightly, but enough we both caught it.

"You have the balls to sit here and accuse me of having anything to do with the likes of him?" I threw another calming wave but I couldn't tell if it was going to help or not.

"Think about it Emmett, he is the backer for the club, no matter what his initial reasons was, he now has a bonus prize. A highly trained Elite Guardian in a nice little package tied with a bow to press under his thumb."

"We need to be figuring out the reason for the club and his involvement but we can't concentrate on any of that when we are worried about our brother's immortal soul" Edward was making an empty plea by now. Emmett was shutting us both out. His body visibly tense and on the verge of eruption.

Before I could warn Edward, Emmett dissipated and was gone.

"Fuck!" Edward slammed his hand down on the table in frustration.

We sat in silence, both knowing there was no way to trace him until he reformed and by then he would have a far enough head start we would only be chasing fading trails. We knew Emmett, if he wanted to disappear from view, he could do it effortlessly. He was one of the best there ever was at blocking out all signs of his existence. It was what made him the best tracker we had on the squad. He could be right up in the midst of the enemy and they would never hear, smell, or feel him in their scans.

"How is Ali feeling?" Edward broke the silence.

"She felt better after I got some food in her. I made sure her lock was bolted and left her with a promise that she would lie down for a nap. She has no idea what happened. Her last memory of Emmett was when he left the club with Rosie last night."

"Have you checked on Rosie to make sure she is ok?" I felt bad that I hadn't even thought of the poor girl before now, I had been preoccupied with Ali and then Emmett.

"Yeah, I called her right after you contacted me about what happened. She said he left this morning without waking her. She didn't seem to be out of energy or anything; she was making plans to go to the gym with some friends."

Okay, that was revealing. If he wasn't drinking from Rosie, it meant he was still showing a conscious choice. We knew the results of a Carpathian turning but we had never actually watched the process, so we weren't sure how much time we had to do something.

"So how do we find out how many he is drinking from? It's not like we can go down the list and call all the girls... excuse me but are you experiencing severe fatigue and do you have any new marks or bruising on your neck? Oh and by the way have you recently invited Emmett Cullen into your house or apartment to drink from you?"

"The quickest way I can think of is to split the list down the middle. We each take half and go to each girl. Blocking as we observe her for a few minutes. We can do a scan and check for any signs of him and if there are none, we move to next girl. If there are, we note what signs and which girl and how fresh, then we meet back this afternoon and compare findings."

I took a deep breath, "Okay where's the list, let's get started."

................................................

Hunching on the rooftop in the shadows, the sun almost gone for the day. He was bragging to his buddy about how he had broken into her apartment and beat her, leaving her in a crumpled crying heap in the corner while he ransacked the place for a small amount of cash. I could hear every word clearly. I wasn't disgusted, I was happy; it gave me the perfect excuse to deal out my own justice.

The friend walked away in search of mischief and I hopped down to the alley. The rank smell of rotten trash and rat carcasses overtook my nose. I could have blocked this guy so he wouldn't even know I was there, but why spoil all the fun. He deserved to know exactly what was happening to him. I grabbed him from behind and spun him to face me. He cried out and tried to pull away instinctively. Without contacts, my eyes were the color of nice bright blood. The sight of them causing his fear to expand.

I grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side, leaning in slowly to intensify his fear, making his heart pump faster. When his skin broke and the warm wetness flowed freely from it, I drank greedily, leaving just enough to say he was still alive as his listless body sank to the ground when I let it go.

I stepped over him and walked on, not caring if anyone found him to save him or not.

RPOV

My doorbell rang and before I could turn around to answer it someone was banging impatiently on it. I looked through the peephole and quickly opened the door. Emmett shoved his way in and grabbed me in a tight hug. It wasn't his normal glad to see you hug; there was desperation to it, a need.

"Emmett? What's wrong babe?" I had a sharp intake of breath when he looked up at me; his eyes were almost wild looking. They darted around like he was waiting on something to jump at him from the shadows. His body trembled as he clung to me. The dark bags under his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I need you Rosie." That one sentence had so much emotion in it that it felt like my heart was being ripped out. It was as if he was pleading with me to save him. I had no idea what was going on but I had to show him I was here for him.

I took his hand and led him to the sofa. I sat in the corner and he lay down with both arms wrapped around my waist and his head in my lap. He continued to hold tight as if he were afraid something disastrous would happen if he let me go. I tried to talk soothingly to him as I played with his hair. I tried to assure him that he was safe and I would watch over him.

After a while he finally allowed himself to fall asleep. I continued to stroke his hair and hold him. His breathing sped up and he began to move around, obviously having a nightmare. The more I tried to calm him the more he jerked and cried out. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his body tensed as if he were running from something out of fear. I had to try to wake him up; I couldn't let this nightmare torment him like this. I shook him and called his name. I tried to sit him up. Finally on the third hard shake and me screaming his name he started coming out of it. His eyes opened wide as he began to recognize where he was. I held him in my lap and rocked him telling him it was ok, it was just a nightmare.

He looked up at me staring into my face for a few minutes in silence. Then in a soft whisper I could barely hear he said, "Don't let me fall Rosie. I don't want to fall. You can pull me back. You are the only one who can."

"I won't ever let you fall Emmett, I promise." I had no idea what he was referring to, but it didn't matter. Whatever it took, I would keep my promise.

He slept the rest of the evening. Every time I would try to ease out from under him to let him stretch out better he would grab on to me and hold tighter. Several times he got restless and I stroke his hair and talked to him and calmed him, hoping to prevent another nightmare. I wish I knew what had brought all this on.

This was not the Emmett I first met. When we first met, he was so sure of himself. He was so happy go lucky and lighthearted it was almost contagious to others around him. One of those personalities that drew people to him. Always sweet and caring, doing whatever he could just to make me smile.

But the last month or so, it was as if he was undergoing a metamorphosis. His smile was gone, his laughter had died, and his devil may care attitude had been overcome by a grumpy, paranoid outlook. Now tonight he arrives in a state of complete chaos. Then he goes and makes that plea of me. I was not letting this go without a challenge. I would find out what was going on with him. If he wanted me in his life then he was going to have to learn to open up to me.

..................................................

The club was bouncing again as usual. We were really hoping we wouldn't see Emmett here, but we knew we had to be on alert. It was the best idea we had to go on. That maybe he would return tonight to drink here. Jasper and Ali were on the dance floor. I kept my eyes on the door so I could alert him the second our brother walked in.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I jumped and wheeled around. Bella was grinning at my reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to ask if you'd like some company."

"No no, I was just off in another world. Of course, please sit with me. Wow, you look lovely tonight." I stood to pull her chair out for her. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel over her. She had on a midnight blue dress that was off her shoulders showing her peachy smooth skin. It flowed gently above her knees, allowing for an ample sight of her gorgeous legs. The finishing touch was the warm blush she got at my compliment.

"Thank you." As I took my seat I motioned for the waitress. Bella ordered her regular which I remembered to be a diet soda and I smiled ordering the same.

_Edward, the owners just went to the back booth. I'm going to dance my way over close to try and hear what they are discussing._

_Okay Jaz, be careful not to draw attention._

Jasper danced Ali towards the back of the room, looking like a couple trying to find a little privacy to snuggle in.

Bringing my attention back to the beauty at my table, I began to ask how her week had been. We chatted for a while, the whole time I was finding it hard to keep watch on the door. I wanted to give her all my attention. I found myself leaning closer to her, accusing the loud music of my forwardness, but I just wanted close enough to smell her fresh scent.

Jasper and I had given her and Ali the same story we always used. We owned and operated a security company that delved in home security and personal bodyguards as well. When I asked what she did, she got a big smile and said she was a kindergarten teacher. She started telling me about her kids and you could see from the way she spoke of them that she truly loved them. She told me how she had to try and keep a straight face when they would tell her things that happened at home sometimes, and how she would hold them when they cried with skinned knees.

Every new piece of information she told me built a picture of who she truly was. This was a beautiful lady inside and out. Her love for life was abundant. She wanted to instill that love into her kids. To live each day to the fullest of your potential. To enjoy everything life threw at you. To have open eyes and open heart to face whatever came your way with excitement and not fear. I found myself becoming completely enamored with Miss Bella Swan.

_It seems we need to step up our game brother._

_What's up Jaz?_

_We have one month before we are treated to the honor of the presence of Vlad Karkoroff._

_He's coming here?_

_That's what the owners just said. I'll fill you in later._

_Okay, keep listening to try to get some more details._

_Gotcha._

I stood from my table and held out my hand. I leaned in and whispered "Would you like to dance Bella?"

"I'd love to." she said and accepted my hand while my eyes were froze over the pink mark on her neck.

**_AN: Thank you to each of you who are still reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. I have several ideas on ways to take this, and I'd love to see what you guys think. _**

**_Remember.... reviews are like orgasms. One is great but multiples are mindblowing! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Jasper, Bella has a new mark on her neck that matches Ali's._

_Oh crap! Looks like we need to have another talk with our dear sweet brother._

_Don't know if talking is gonna be enough this time Jaz. I'm thinking we need to step it up a notch._

_I'm with ya Edward. How do we get him to come to us voluntarily?_

_I think we need to give Rosie a visit. She seems to be his one consistent right now. _

We bade the ladies good night, ducking out quickly and making a few stops before returning to Emmett's house to set things up.

Just as we were finishing up, my cell rang. I got Jasper's attention and motioned for him to be silent as I clicked it to speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, this is Rosie. Emmett is here at my apartment. I, well I didn't know what to do."

"Rosie, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No! I'm fine. It's just the way he was acting when he arrived scared me. He grabbed me like something terrible was going on and begged me not to let him fall. Then he laid down on the sofa with his arms wrapped around me and passed out. He has been here for a few hours like this and having nightmares and cold sweats. I just didn't know what to do to help him."

"Ok Rosie, I'm glad you called me, Jasper and I will be right over. If he wakes up before we get there, do NOT tell him we are coming ok?"

"Ok, thanks Edward, I just pray I'm doing the right thing."

"Trust me Rosie, we are going to help him get better. It's going to be fine."

I tried to sound reassuring, but I wasn't to convinced myself.

We arrived at the address Rosie had given us and tapped lightly on the door. Rosie barely whispered for us to come in.

Emmett was laying on the sofa with his head in her lap and his arms clenched around her like he was holding on for dear life. The drawn, pale look on his face caused us to look at each other with fear. We had never witnessed this transformation before in our kind so we weren't sure if we were even in time or not.

With a half smile to Rosie, I took the syringe out of my jacket pocket and gave him the shot. He relaxed almost immediately and we eased his arms from Rosie. It took both Jasper and me to carry him to the door. We quietly reaffirmed her that he would be fine and we would contact her in a day or two.

Once we were safely out of her sight we dissipated and reformed in Emmett's room.

**EmPOV**

The light was so bright as I began to wake. I tried to move my arm up to shield my eyes but found it held in place at my side. Confusion and panic filled my body and I began to jerk at my bonds.

Edward and Jasper both ran to my bedside and were trying to calm me. They were telling me it was for my own good and I had gone beyond normal control methods.

It didn't take me long to awaken enough to realize what all was going on. "You gave me Zim-Pro didn't you? You son's of bitches! How could you DO that to me? You had NO right! Untie me NOW!!"

Zimethion Prolestamine known to Carpathians as Zim-Pro was the only known substance in the world that could take away our "gifts". It prevented us from dissipating, dulled our hearing, deleted our strength, basically turned us into normal humans temporarily.

"Emmett, if you don't calm down, you are gonna hurt yourself."

"Don't try to talk nicely to me Edward, if you gave a damn about me you wouldn't have ever given me that."

"Dammit Emmett, do you have any idea how worried we are that we aren't even in time with this? You didn't see yourself when we picked you up off Rosie's sofa. You looked like death warmed over. Not to mention you scared the hell out of that poor girl." Edward was raking his hand through his hair as he spoke. His stance showed he was nervous and scared.

I turned my head and ignored him. I might not can get away right now, but wait till I get my strength back.

He tried to talk to me for a while longer, but I refused to acknowledge him at all. Eventually he left the room with a promise that they would be back in a bit to see if I needed anything.

I had never felt so helpless and vulnerable in my life. I had always been the strong one. Now I couldn't even lift my arms from a normal strap. I should have been able to snap that like a piece of licorice. I jerked and pulled to no avail. Finally letting my head drop back to the pillow in defeat.

I'm not sure how long I was there. I kept dozing off and on. My nightmares were getting worse. My body was being attacked. I thought I was having a reaction to the Zim-Pro. Cold sweats, hallucinations, stomach cramps that would have floored the strongest of Carpathians, why in God's name would my brother's force me to go through this? Couldn't they see my pain?

I could hear them talking but couldn't focus enough to answer them, to yell at them that the medicine was causing side effects. I felt one of them give me another shot and I screamed in my own head. NOOOOOOOOOOO Don't make me keep going through this!! Pleaseeeeeee Edward, Jasper, please listen to my mind. I'm trying to tell you how this hurts!

They couldn't hear me. It was useless. My body was twisting and jerking with muscle cramps and pain. They would wipe at my forehead with cool cloths, they tried to get me to drink from a straw, but I couldn't. I felt that I was dying a slow, brutal death and there was nothing I could do about it.

**JPOV**

We were constantly on the phone with Carlisle who in turn kept asking the Elder Circle for information for us. We did what they said had to be done. We gave him the Zim-Pro, we strapped him to the bed, we made sure there was a thermos of animal blood handy to attempt to keep him hydrated. We took turns sitting with him so he was never alone.

Several times in the last few days, Rosie had called or dropped by to check on him. We just told her he had a bad case of the flu and couldn't visit with her yet. How we managed to keep her from hearing his screams of pain and his cussing fits, I will never know.

I had watched my big brother in many battles over the years but nothing I had ever imagined could prepare me for the battle he was going through now. The human blood had acted worse than pure heroin on his body. He was trying to sweat it out of his system and it was fighting to hang on. The Elder Circle said it was worse than when a human goes through cold turkey withdrawals.

Every time I tried to get him to drink to keep him hydrated he would throw up. The human blood had a mind of it's own. It wanted him and it wanted him dependant on it. I would bathe his face down to cool him and try to calm him, but it didn't work. I was really beginning to worry we had waited too late and we wouldn't get him back.

I laid my face in my palms as I sat there listening to his moans of pain and prayed that I would see my true brother again.

**EdPOV**

I eased the door open and saw Jasper sitting there with his face in his hands. It was so hard to watch Emmett like this. He was our strength, our big bear of a brother that was always looking out for us and protecting us. How could we have let this go so far that it was putting his life on the line? We just never realized how bad he had gotten. We had been in denial as much as he had. Not Emmett, he'd never do anything like that.

I walked over and gently tapped Jasper on the shoulder to let him know I'd take over for a while. He stood slowly and walked out without a word.

I sat there at Emmett's bedside, letting my mind wander back to our childhood. All the times I would look up from something to see him standing there watching over me, protecting me. I remembered our training, how he would actually get himself in a pickle by trying to watch over Jasper and me. Once he saw we could take care of ourselves, he began to relax and enjoy the training himself.

He was always so proud of being a Guardian. He never took it lightly or shirked any part of his assignments. He was one of our best and we all knew it. If we needed someone to infiltrate the enemies and get information, he was always there with that goofy grin volunteering.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, trying not to linger on the thought that he may never be that big fun loving brother we loved. I reached over and wiped off his forehead then leaned back for another long night.

As dawn broke, Jasper came in and motioned for me to meet him in the hallway. I pulled the door shut behind me as I went out.

"Any change this morning? It's been a week. The Elders said we should start to see some kind of sign any time now if we got to him in time." Jasper was shifting his weight back and forth on his feet as he asked anxiously.

"Nothing different yet, Jaz, But Emmett is a big guy, and we don't know for sure how much was in his system when he collapsed at Rosie's. It may take a while yet to get it all out." I tried to sound encouraging.

"Okay, why don't you go hunting and I'll take over for a watch. I've already had a good run and hunt this morning."

"Thanks Jaz. I think maybe a run in the woods will help clear my mind." I watched him head into the room as I left.

**EmPOV**

It was like I was watching things from afar. I could hear my brothers every time they talked to me or about me, but it was like I wasn't there. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the cramps and pain. I would be so hungry, then they would try to get me to drink and I would get nauseous immediately. My muscles in my body would take turns cramping up and the spasms were constant.

I don't know how long I had laid there. The nightmares were beginning to lessen. The gnawing in my stomach was still there, but I wasn't sure if it was lessening or if I had just gotten so used to it that I was accepting it. I felt the cool cloth as it washed across my head and I opened my eyes and saw Jasper standing there.

I tried to talk but couldn't get anything out. He brought the straw to my mouth and told me to try and take a small sip. I did and it cooled my throat as it slid down. I wanted more but was scared it would come straight back up again so I waited. He smiled at me and began to tell me I had been unconscious for over a week. He said they had been so worried about me. I wanted to answer him but another stomach cramp caused me to wince and catch my breath.

He kept promising me it would ease up soon. I tried to concentrate but was so weak I drifted back to sleep again.

_Hey Edward._

_Yeah Jaz? Is everything ok?_

_Well I think it's looking up. Sleeping Beauty just opened his eyes for a minute and took a few sips. _

_That's fantastic! I'll be right there!_

_No need, he drifted right back off, but I wanted to let you know._

_Okay. I'll get in a quick hunt then come straight back. _

**EmPOV**

It was a few more days before I could hold a cup and drink by myself. I could sit up a little in bed, but my head still wasn't very clear. Little by little my brothers would fill me in on what all had happened. It wasn't the Zim-Pro that had caused my reaction. It was the human blood. When they helped me up to the shower, I got a look at my reflection in the mirror. I never would have known it was me. I had lost weight severely. I had huge dark bags under my eyes, and my eyes were still bright blood red. They said the Elder Circle assured them that as I drank more animal blood my eyes would return to my normal color.

I felt better after a real shower, even though it drained me of all my strength. I listened to Edward and Jasper discussing how they only had a day or two before Karkoroff would be in town. I knew we had to figure out what his plan was or we would all be in trouble. I felt so bad that I had put them through all this and taken all this time out of their investigation. I had not been able to put into words yet how I appreciated them. I knew I had said some nasty stuff. But they acted the same as always as we sat there discussing the club.

I heard the phone ring and Edward went to the other room to answer. He came walking back into my room with a grin on his face. "Well, why don't I let you ask him yourself?" He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God Emmett! Are you okay? I've been so worried about you! How are you feeling? Is there anything I can bring you or get you?" I could hear the tears as Rosie spoke to me.

"Slow down baby, I'm okay. I'm still a little weak but I'll be fine. Now calm down and stop crying."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a baby. I was just so worried and then suddenly I heard your voice and you sounded so good. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too beautiful." I knew I was grinning from ear to ear. It felt so good to hear from her.

We talked for a few minutes and she had to get ready for work so I promised to call her later that evening.

I handed the phone back to Edward who stood there with a crappy grin on his face. Jasper was just as silly looking as he watched me.

"What? Can't a guy have a beautiful lady be crazy about him?" I tossed my pillows at them.

I was feeling well enough to sit up on the sofa a while that evening. We were still brainstorming to try and figure out Karkoroff's intentions.

Jasper got a far off look in his eyes for a minute and then jumped up. "Oh my God there's no way! He couldn't be thinking THAT!"

Edward and I just stared at him like he was insane. We sat there anxiously waiting his explanation.


End file.
